Opposites Attract
by Ko'Tonii-Chan
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu recount the emotions experienced after a particular event, leading to a whole new experience! R R appreciated! Thanks to those who added it to their faves. I love you all


**Opposites Attract**

Ishida Uryuu has been saved by Kurosaki Ichigo, after a Hollow fight. They slip into a conversation, and something a little more... is a mere recount of how the two felt, in their own perspectives... And also one from a girl in the closet! (UryuuxIchigo) (AU) (One Shot)

Rated MATURE for sex scenes and infrequent coarse language.

**ISHIDA URYUU  
**I fought a Hollow today, but my powers felt drained. My bow and arrow wouldn't open up. The Hollow picked me up with it's massive claws and roared in my face, before slamming me into a wall, harder than I ever had been before. I hit my head and my vision was going hay-wire. I rub my head to find it's bloodied up, like the rest of my body. Not long after, I was laying in a pool of my own blood. I laid down, in my pool of blood, and slowly lost the wil to live. My Quincy powers had failed me, I had failed to destroy the Hollow, thus breaking my personal vow. I'm going cold, coughing up more blood. My eyes start to grow heavy. The last thing I see is Kurosaki Ichigo, my classmate and Shinigami representitive, running towards me. The last thing I feel is his warm arms lifting me up. I black out. I awaken, some 2 hours later, to find I've been placed in his room. Ichigo is sittng by his study desk, blasting his music and lip-syncing obnoxiously into his hairbrush. I gave a slight chuckle. Never seen this side of Ichigo. Maybe he's not the big old tough guy he thinks he spun around (too lost in the moment to notice I was awake, perhaps), stared at me and turned a tinge of red which looked like Renji-kun's hair.  
"How much of that did you see?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed onto me.

"What, Kurosaki-kun?I don't recall seeing anything. I just woke up" I lied, nervously rubbing the back of my head. Ichigo stared at his shoes.  
"Let's never mention this to Rukia, Orihime, or Sado. In fact...Don't mention it to anyone that you become familiar with, because ODDS ARE I'm going to end up knowing this person and-" I cut Ichigo half-sentance. I can't take it when he rambles on about random bullshit like that.

"Kurosaki-kun, I promise I won't. So, do remind me of how I got here." I asked to try and change the subject.  
"Well, after that massive Hollow came and ravaged you, I couldn't let you die, because you are a good friend to me. Orihime healed you some time ago and then you woke up and caught me...lip-syncing into my...Hairbrush...." Ichigo's face went back from pale to Renji-kun colour again. I never noticed, but he is so cute when he blushes!

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

Ugh, I can't believe I got caught lip-syncing into my hairbrush again! CRINGE! Ishida sat on my bed, smiling at me. I don't remember seeing Ishida smile before. It made me happy that at least he was still alive. The damage he copped from that Hollow was astounding.  
"Hey Kurosaki-kun?" Ishida asked  
"Ichi-kun. Not Kurosaki-kun, Ishida!" I scolded, waving my finger around. I reminded myself of my pop, being the idiot he is.

"Ok. Ichi-kun...do you think I have a chance with Orihime?"

"...BWAHAHAHAHA" I burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Ishida flopped back into a lying position.  
"Knew it." Ishida said. "She wouldn't fall for the likes of me anyways. She's much more interested in you, Ichigo"

"Of cour-- Wait, what?" I asked in a bitter state of confusion.  
Ishida sighed painfully. "She loves you, Kurosaki-kun. You can tell she does." his eyes became fixated on the ceiling, probably to try and forget the pain by blankly staring at nothing. I sat down beside him on my bed.  
"Well, Ishida... Me and Orihime are kinda..." I trailed off, hoping he could catch the drift.  
"Aah. I see" he said, sounding like his lungs had just been ripped out. He laid as still as death. Erratically, he sat up looking kind of euphoric.

**ISHIDA URYUU  
**"So, Ichi-kun. How far have you and Orihime gotten?" I asked with suggestive hint in my voice. This was my big chance. To get to know the one I admire most, apart from Sensai. To tell the truth, I never really cared that much for Orihime, but I knew he did, hence it would bring up conversation. Ichigo just stared at me with complete horror.  
"Well, we are going on our first date tomorrow night" Ichigo blushed. Oh, so cute!

"...You have absolutely no idea how to kiss a girl, do you?" I asked, pushing my glasses up and raising an eyebrow.  
Ichigo knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one, he admitted defeat.  
"No. No idea what so ever"

Somehow, talking with Ichigo has become more natural for me. I feel so great! I admire this boy, despite our destinies are to be enemies.

"Well shall I demonstate? You got a pillow or something?" I asked. Oh God, I can't believe I just said that! Ichigo is going to creep out and probably kick my ass for this!

"Well, Ishida... I was kinda wondering... If you could teach me. Properly" Ichigo cleared his throat and stared towards the floor, blushing the reddest shade I've ever seen! CUUUTE!

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

I've never felt so nervous before. My palms are sweating and my heart is a jackhammer, waiting to explode. Perhaps it's the taboo of kissing another boy. Well, Ishida doesn't know it but...  
"Hey Ichi-kun, you ready? Pucker sorta like this" Ishida pouted the slightest amount. Made him look so good. Dammit! I hate it when he kills my train of thought!  
"Li-ish?" I said, puckering. God, I am such a retard.

"That's great, Ichi-kun" he smiled at me. He crawled on his hands and knees to reach me until he was close enough to feel each other's breath on our faces.  
I felt the excitement rush down to my groin. The build-up of tension in my pants increased as Ishida was pulling such sexy faces. He tucked his fringe behind his ear.

"The secret of this... Is to go with the flow, Ichi-kun" Ishida whispered into my ear, and begun to lick at it. The bubbling sensation in my groin was happening at a much higher rate, to the point where I started moaning. Ishida, by that time, had worked his way down my neck and back again, much more slower. He very slowly made it across my cheek until I couldn't take it anymore! I lifted Ishida's head up and instincts took over.

**ISHIDA URYUU**

Ichigo was definetly not experianced in the ways of kissing. Moaning at such mild kissing. That was nothing, compaired to the tricks I have up my sleeve! Ichigo moaning had really turned me on and had inspired me to continue. He all of a sudden lifted my head and started passionately kissing me. For an inexperianced one, that was definately the best kiss I've had in a long time! Our lips were locked, it almost felt right to be connected in such a way to Ichigo. I just couldn't stop. I wanted more. Much more. Our tongues gently embracing each other, like a mother and child, had me very hot. We broke it off and stared at each other. Ichigo looked like he was going to explode. I smiled at him and opened my mouth to speak, but Ichigo held his soft fingers up to my red, saturated lips. He leant towards me.

"Get on the floor, Ishida" he chuckled and bit my earlobe. "There's so much I wanna do to you..." he licked my ear so fast, it sent waves of pleasure down to my pelvis.  
"Ok, Ichigo" I agreed. I wasn't expecting this, but I ain't complaining. I was already getting hot (in the physical sense, also), so I removed my top, revealing my modest body

"My God, you're so hot Ishida-kun!" Ichigo whimpered. Guess all the hype of kissing and now fooling around on the foor has really gotten to his head... And I don't mean the pretty llittle one resting on his shoulders.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

"Take it off, Ichi-kun. I want a preview of what I'm sampling" Ishida said, smiling coyly. I looked up and down him and I hadn't, until now, seen the massive bulge potruding from his jeans. The denim couldn't have stretched anymore than that, the zipper had undone itself... Or was that Ishida hinting something?

"Ok, Ishida-kun. But promise you won't tease me anymore and get yourself undressed?" I asked, half-angrily, half-trying-to-maintain-awesome-erection-which-happens-to-be-as-hard-as-a-rock. Ishida had removed his shoes and socks. He took off his belt and tossed it next to me, another hint?. He indid the button of his pants and slid them down, revealing the nicest pair of legs humanely possible on a man and the biggest erection I've ever seen, trying to break free of it's cotton prison. I thought my already rock-hard penis couldn't swell any bigger, but when Ishida removed his underpants, I gasped and grabbed at my crotch. He had gesutured me to come lay on him, so I did. We kissed again, only this time we were touching each other. He was undressing me, slowly, between kisses and touch-ups. God, it felt so good. If only I could tell him...

**ISHIDA URYUU**

We are now completely naked. Our bodies are getting sweaty from rubbing on each other. This feeling is absolutely amazing. I never thought Ichigo and I would get this far. Didn't think this young one would be so "gifted" in the pants. I wanted to try something, but I was worried Ichigo wouldn't let me. I sat up, bringing Ichigo up with me.  
"Hey Ichigo, sit up on the bed. I have an idea" I looked over at his bed.

"But Ishida, I'm having fun. I don't wanna stop! I've never been so goddamn horny in my life" Ichigo looked kinda sad. Have no idea why. He'll be taking those words back in a minute.  
"Trust in me, Ichigo" I looked up at him, grabbing his soft, firm buttocks. Ichigo complied and stood up. He walked over to his bed and sat down, unaware that his knees were slightly open, such a tease, making my penis quiver with excitement. I got on my hands and knees and crawled to Ichigo's lap and sat eye-level with his penis. I pushed his legs further apart and started kissing his left knee, really slowly kissing away from his knee. I was getting sooo hot, and I can tell Ichigo was. Wasn't he in the slightest bit freaked out that he's getting head from a boy? I reached up to his inner thigh when I grew impatient and skipped the last inch and a half and started licking the head of his penis. I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt so right.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

Oh God, this felt so good. Ishida's tongue stimulating my penis had me feeling like I was melting. He took more of me into his mouth, tightening his grip around his lips and using the roof of his mouth to stimulate the head. The temperature felt like it was rising and I was moaning uncontrollably and throwing my head back with exctasy. The faster he went, the louder I got and the more the temperature rose. I felt like I was burning up, this was making me feel kinda dizzy. The pleasure started to build up immensly, I began to scream really loud.  
"Oh God Ishida! Don't stop, don't stop. I'm gonna come" I panted. The build-up reached it's climax. I screamed with the power of my lungs, feeling like they'd been cleaned out from panting so much.  
"ISHIDAAAAAAA!" I screamed, as I accidently came in his mouth. I felt so embarrased, but I was feeling too damn sexy to care. The mix of saliva and come overflowed and slowly dribbled out of his mouth. He had the most adorable spaced out/wowed expression on his face. I got so turned on by it that I accidently came again, all over his chest. At least he wasn't wearing anything that might have stained. He seemed to be ok with it. By God, that was damn hot! Ishida, if only you could read my thoughts! The dizziness remained, though, and I blacked out.

**ISHIDA URYUU**

I swallowed Ichigo's surprizingly sweet semen and looked up at Ichigo, who had passed out. He sat back up after a few seconds, looking woozy.  
"How was that, Ichigo?" I asked. "Was I ok for a first timer?"  
Ichigo just blankly and silently stared at me as if to say 'You're joking right?'

My erection, for some reason, was starting to die down, despite how incredibly horny I was. Ichigo noticed this and grimaced at me. Without warning, he leapt off the bed and pounced on me, like a lioness catching her prey. Ichigo enveloped my dying penis in his mouth and undoubtedly it sprung up again. Ichigo was deep throating, and his uvula was gently, but definately stimulating the head of my penis. FUCK that felt so good. Ichigo's lips tightened and he produced more spit to lubricate me. I grunted and moaned so loud, we both were at risk of being deafened. I gripped onto the floor and I looked like I was having a fit, it was hard to remain still. Ichigo was just so damn good! Ichigo went faster, and used his hand to massage it. Hand and head simutaneously was oh, so good! I screamed out Ichigo's name and his grip tightened.

"Ichigo! You're so good. Faster, Ichi, Faster" I half whimpered, half screamed out at Ichigo. Ichigo picked up insane speed and I rolled my eyes back in exctasy as I enjoyed and screamed along to the best orgasm I've ever had. Ichigo swallowed my semen and looked at my penis again.  
"How do you not suffer blood loss from that?" he said, poking and prodding my wet, yet hard penis.

"Eh, it's not like I have the biggest in Japan" I admitted. Ichigo must of been envied in the boys' change rooms, the size of his is mammoth.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**  
I just had to tell him now. I couldn't wait any longer. I leant over him, as if we were imitating the missionary position and looked down at Ishida's gorgeous face. God, he was so beautiful. No matter how much pain he hid behind his eyes, they were always so pretty to look at.  
"Hey Ishida" I asked sheepishly.  
"Yeah Ichi?"  
"I... Err, I....Ishida, I" I stammered. The words wouldn't come out! Ishida sat up, looking concerned.  
"What is it, Ichigo. Something you've not told me?"

"Yep" I blushed.

"Then what is it?"  
"Ishida, I... Ever since... Ishida..." the words refused to leave my scared body. Ishida was really getting scared now. His eyes grew bigger and he grabbed my shoulders and shook them.  
"Ichigo, tell me what's wrong!" he growled. Ishida angry is kinda hot. Not as hot as when he's happy, or horny.

"Ishida, ever since the whole Soul Society saga, I felt like we were going to be great friends, but I now realise I wanted more than that. I wanted you, Ishida. I would die for you. I would do anything for you... Because I love you" I finally got it off my chest. Ishida stared at me. My eyes watered from happiness, but I was expecting Ishida to say something, anything, rather than just stare at me like that. He sat there with his mouth agape, like he was in his own little world. I got the message, I stood up and stepped over him to my clothes draw and pulled out my favourite pair of boxers. I was about to put them on when Ishida grabbed my foot.  
"Hey, what's with the pants? I like the view" Ishida chuckled. I shot a cold glance at him. I felt the cold stab of rejection.

**ISHIDA URYUU**

Oh my, Ichigo really had fallen for me. It took a while for me to process the one person I loved most on this earth had finally confessed his love for me. I stood up, turned Ichigo around and hugged him, the way two soulmates hug when theye've finally found out they're the ones for each other. Ichigo looked confused. I looked at him.  
"Ichigo, since I met you, I knew there was something different about you that I couldn't pick out. Since we went together on that Soul Society trek, my feelings of admiration grew for you. I dreamt about you all the time. You and me, doing what we've done tonight. Ichigo, I would certainly die for you too and I would push myself to the limits to protect you. Because I have fallen for you" tears of joy drizzled down my cheeks, Ichigo drew me in closer to him and held me tightly to his chest. I held him tight to me, as this is what I've dreamed of since I fell for him.  
"I love you so much, Ichigo" I whispered into my love's ear. It felt so right to be saying those words.

"Ishida, I love you so much" he whispered back. We kissed each other again. It felt different then the first two times. The first was sort of curiousity and learning to kiss, the second was lust-driven mush, but this one was a controlled, sweet kiss. The kiss lovers give to each other. Ichigo and I looked at each other and looked at the bed.  
"Hey Ishida, I have an idea..." Ichigo winked at me and looked at the bed again. I winked back and, hand in hand, we walked to the bed and pulled the covers over our heads.

**KUCHIKI RUKIA**

Ugh, when is Ichigo going to let me out of the closet?! It's as stuffy as hell and even worse, I have the utterly annoying Kon sitting beside me. I sat there, eyebrows furrowed, arms and legs crossed looking towards the closet door. All I've been hearing all night is moaning and screaming . I've been trying to figure out who it is, but I'm having trouble narrowing down the choices.  
"Oh Ishida

"Ichigo, fuck me harder!"

"Oh Ishida, you're so damned tight! It feels like Heaven!"  
"Ichigo, please jerk me off, I really badly need to come!"

The outside noises started to piss me off and kept on throwing me off track  
"Hey! Shut up so I can figure out who you're fucking, Kurosaki!!" I yelled over the top of slapping noises and moans, banging on the fragile cupboard door. I sat back in my angry pose, when I had a thought.  
"Hey Kon" I turned to the right of me to face Kon, the stuffed lion "Doesn't that other person sound like Uryuu?"

"I'll tell you... Only if you allow me into Pleasure Valley!" Kon asked. I took his offer up, looked at him lovingly and picked him up. I held him close to my heart... For about 3 seconds. Then I threw him out the cupboard, making a rather large hole, and he flew across the room to smash through the window.  
"NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kon's voice faded as he fell towards the road. I used the hole to look around for clues as to who the mystery person was. I saw Ichigo's favourite boxers on the floor. I also saw Uryuu's clothing beside the bed.

"Hmm, getting that little bit closer to solving the mystery..." I chuckled.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

The next day, I woke up before Ishida. He fell asleep after our little "sexfest" and forgot to dress, while I had time to watch TV, eat, shower, wank, get dressed and THEN sleep. Ishida looked so peaceful while he sleeps. He looks like he's a kid. I look at him and my stress melts away. I had forgotten completely about how obsessed I was about Orihime, forgot all about Sado, Urahara and all about the Shinigami business...Shini....Gami... SHIT! Rukia's still in the cupboard. At that minute, Rukia obliterated the cupboard door and looked like her face was tomato red. She panted and look really tired, but she was one seriously pissed off individual.  
"Ok, Kurosaki! I'll find out who you fucked last night!" Rukia bellowed. I just sat up and looked at her. Ishida woke up, yawned and sat up.  
"Hey Rukia-san" Ishida waved. Rukia looked horrified.  
"Who's this Ishida look-a-like? Do you get your kicks by rooting random women that look like your friends?!" Rukia screeched. I have no idea what is up with her today.  
"Hang on... You" she pointed at me "And... Ishida..." she pointed and Ishida. Took her a while to process the information. Her arm dropped down beside her.  
"Umm, I have to go now..." Rukia slowly side stepped to the door, eyes fixiated on Ichigo and Ishida, sitting up, half naked with their arms around each other. As soon as she left the room and shut the door, she ran downstairs out on the street and started screaming.

**ISHIDA URYUU**

Ichigo and I got up and looked out the window to see Rukia running down the street

"Oh my God! Sado! Orihime! This is much funnier than Ichigo's hairbrush thing!" Rukia yelled as she ran down the street. Ichigo and I laughed as poor Rukia was being scarred.  
Ichigo looked at me and smiled.  
"I'm going to hit the shower. Still a little sweaty from last night" Ichigo laughed. He kissed my cheek. He turned my head with his soft hands.  
"I love you, Ishida" he said to me. I looked into his deep blue eyes.  
"I love you too, Ichigo" I said, giving him a quick kiss. He wrapped a towel around his hips and left the room.  
"I am the luckiest man alive" I said to myself., I outstreched myself on Ichigo's bed. I heard the doorbell rang. I rushed to the bedroom door, remembering I was still naked. I rushed back to the bed to put my pants on and ran downstairs to answer the door. It was Orihime.

"Oh, hello Inoue-san. How are you today?" I asked, trying to look pleasant.  
"I'm well, thank you Ishida-kun. How are your scars?" she asked politely. Scars? I looked down and saw deep scratches down my chest.  
"Oh, didn't notice those!" I said, nervously chuckling.  
"Anyway, I tried my best to heal you and I'm sorry there wasn't anything else I could have done for you" Orihime looked down at her shoes looking remorseful.  
"No, it's fine, seriously. Thanks for healing me" I smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"Is Kurosaki-kun here? We're supposed to be seeing each other today" Orihime asked.  
"Uh well, he's--" I got cut off mid-sentance by a half-naked Ichigo walking down the stairs to join me and Orihime at the door.  
"Hey Ishida, I'm hungry, you got anything I can suck on?" Ichigo hinted. He wiggled his hand into my tight pants. Orihime was looking shocked. Her mouth hung and her eyes widened.  
"Oh, hello Orihime. How are you?" Ichigo asked, with his hand still stuck in my pants.  
"Ichigo, what's going on? I thought--" Ichigo cut her mid-sentance.

"I'm sorry, Orihime, but Ishida and I can't play today, he needs to be punished" Ichigo said, kissing my cheek. With his free hand, he slammed the door and lead me upstairs.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO**

Ugh, forgot all about Orihime wanting to see me today. I just got so caught up with Ishida. Not that I had a problem with that! Ishida stood beside my bed, brushing his hair with his fingers. I went over to him and took his hands away from his face and intertwined them with mine.  
"Now how am I supposed to see your pretty little face if you've got you're soft little hands all over it, baby?" I asked him, chuckling. Ishida chuckled and we were both silent for a moment. Staring into each others eyes. To have a beautiful boy to holf in my arms is something I want to enjoy forever, and only with Ishida. So what if people say I'm gay, I'm not gay, I'm not straight and I'm not bi. I have no sexual feelings towards anyone, regardless of gender apart from Ishida. He completes me. He filled the empty, cold heart that had been neglected by love. He is my everything, I can't stress that enough.  
"Babe, you know I'll always love you right?" I asked Ishida  
"Of course, honey. And I'll always love you too" Ishida smiled at me. We outstreched our arms for another embrace. I had the world, not upon my shoulders, in my arms. Ishida is my world. I can only hope fate keeps us together forever. Love will find a way, surely. If it can force two enemies to befriend and fall in love with each other, then it must be powerful. Love will always find a way. All you need is love, right?

**END**


End file.
